Promise Me
by KellyJade
Summary: A conversation between Bo and Kenzi takes a turn in a new direction.


I believe another Bo/Kenzi story is what the world needs. And I will do my best to provide for the world.

I own nothing from Lost Girl, etc etc.

"We need to talk," I say, my voice far steadier than my nerves. "It's… important. Lauren's upstairs, injecting the others with my blood."

Kenzi had looked up at the sound of my voice, but I can see her clear blue eyes are distracted still, concentrating on her work. "That's good, right?" she says shortly, turning her gaze back to her paper.

I know her task is vital, but what I have to tell her could be even more so. "Trick warned me that binding so many other people to me could cause me to change – to turn dark, like my mother."

"Long as you don't turn bi-otch," she quips snarkily, flipping pages.

I can feel a pulse of power burn angrily in my chest as I get irritated. "Kenzi! Are you listening?"

Now she turns to face me, and her eyes defrost a bit. I can see I have her full attention. "Yes," she says, "yes I am."

I tell her what she already knows – that at the first sign I start to lose control she has to break the bonds the others have with me. She agrees, and already knows how she will do it, like I knew she would. People generally think of Kenzi as a wild card, but she is my rock. I can count on her.

_And that's why you have to ask her to do this_, I remind myself firmly. I find myself on my knees in front of her, and I try and ease into it, telling her she has to do 'whatever it takes.'

"You're freaking me out," she replies, in typical Kenzi fashion. There is a tremor in her voice though, one I don't hear often.

Okay, no more beating around the bush. "Oh Kenz," I breathe, "If you can't break the bond, you have to kill me."

She is silent for a long second. I can see her almost try and brush my comment off. A hint of a you-must-be-kidding smile edges around her lips. But something changes in her face before that happens.

"No," she says, the word razor sharp. "No, I won't do that." There is a serious, almost scary finality in her voice, and it is mirrored on her face. Her always hypnotizing eyes are almost angry, and her jaw is set in stone.

I'm shocked by her reaction. I can usually predict Kenzi to a tee – I expected her to deny the truth of what has to be done, I even expected her to yell at me, plead with me. I narrow my eyes, searching her face for whatever outlying thought she has that I didn't consider. "Kenzi, think," I say slowly. "I couldn't be myself if that happened to me, I couldn't live like that, I –"

She cuts me off, shaking her head. Her blonde highlights seem to flash across her dark hair as it moves on her shoulders. Like lightning. "Bo, I know it makes sense. I think…" Her words falter, and her face loses its uncanny anger. I see pain creep into her eyes, and feel a pang in my heart. She looks into my eyes, trying to find words. "I think," she says again, "that you're making the right decision. But it can't be me. I won't do that."

There's something about the look on her face. I feel like… like I'm breaking Kenzi's heart, and the pieces are falling apart in her eyes. I don't know how this happened and I feel like I'm quickly losing control of this situation and my emotions. I struggle to think of words that could get through to her, that could help her see how much I need her. "You are the only one I can trust with this," I say finally. "You are my best friend… promise me."

She doesn't move her gaze from my face. Not an inch. Her eyes glisten more than usual, and as she blinks, I see a tear escape. "I can't explain this to you," she says, and her voice is thick.

I don't know what's going on. Kenzi, my rock, is falling apart. "Try." It's all I can say.

The tear moves slowly down her cheek, and meets the corner of her lip. As I kneel there in front of her, I unconsciously move my hand up to her mouth to brush it away. As soon as my finger touches her, she speaks, her eyes still pouring down into mine. "I love you."

We've exchanged these words before. Often, even. I love her too, so much, unconditionally. But now, Kenzi's simple seeming statement has a very unforeseen effect.

Those three little words shoot into my chest, into my heart. I can feel the caring in them, the love I know Kenzi feels for me. But then there is something else. There is a screaming, unreasonable passion in her words. The passion rushes into the pit of my stomach and then – oh – begins to move lower. I can feel the heat creeping up my inner thighs, and then in my suddenly pulsing core and I know immediately that my eyes are bright blue. Sexual energy… an unbelievable amount. I gasp.

I don't know how, but Kenzi knows what her words just did to me. "Do you see?" she asks softly. She slides off her chair, and then she is kneeling on the floor with me, her hands resting on my now shaky thighs.

I have never been this aware of her in the entire time I've known her. "I don't…" I start, still not able to articulate anything, really. I can smell mint – she's brushed her teeth recently. I can see the mascara clinging to her eyelashes. I can't believe what I just felt. The blue in my eyes has faded now, the remnants of Kenzi's passion gone from my body as quick as it came. But I can remember it.

"I love you," she says again. Her fingers move up a few inches to touch my hips. "And I'm sorry Bo. I stood by and watched you with Dyson, and with Lauren." She takes a deep breath. "I stood by because I knew you didn't love me in that way."

It kills me, but she's right. I know that my love for her is companionate – intense, but no where near as intense as the love she has for me.

She continues. "I don't care, though." A soft, painful smile moves a corner of her lip upwards. "I don't need you to be with me like that. I just need you in my life. I guess the fact that you love me in your own way is just a nice little bonus." She then laughs so quietly I almost don't hear it, even though I'm so close to her. "Although, just so you know, my life sucks soooo bad."

I laugh at the Kenziness of that little admission. She moves slightly and I'm reminded of her hands on my hips. I almost shudder, remembering the surge of her passion that had moved through me. "Are your feelings always so… intense?"

She smirks. "Oh hells yes. I actually can't believe you don't sense them."

I shake my head. "I've honestly never looked for them in you. Wow, Kenzi. I just… Wow."

"Wow," she repeats, nodding. She sighs. "It's not just sexual, you know. I'm… I'm fully in love with you. And that's why –"

"That's why you can't kill me," I finish.

"Yes," she says. A flash of anger darts into her eyes. "It's horribly selfish. I kind of hate myself for it. Maybe I am the only one you can trust. Maybe I am the only one who can get the job done." But the same finality I saw when I first asked her resurfaces in her face. "But I can't, Bo. I love you too much. Killing you would be like killing myself, and I won't do it."

"I understand that," I say. Of course I do. I've felt her love; it is like nothing I've ever felt before. And I'm a succubus.

We pause like that, kneeling awkwardly on the floor. It's not awkward, somehow, though. It's just heartbreaking. I wonder how to say what I have to say. "Kenzi," I start hesitantly, "If someone else –"

"I don't know," she answers before I can complete my question. "I just know it can't be me."

We are draped in silence again. I can feel her gauging my every move, trying desperately to get more of a reaction. She's just bared her soul to me and I know her well enough to guess she's freaking out about it. And I don't want her to. But at the same time, I mean, my world just is completely different now. I thought I had some good friends, some suitors (who are also good friends) and then Kenzi – my rock, my best friend. Now to discover that she loves me more than anyone else… well it's a lot to swallow. Especially with everything we're facing with the Goruda.

I stand up. I suddenly feel lightheaded and caught off guard. I have to get out of here – to think. "I have to go," I say simply.

"Oh god," Kenzi says, getting to her feet as well. I know I paused too long – I can see panic in her eyes now. Her speech is fast and clumped together. "Please don't let this freak you out, I have the worst timing, I _would _drop this on you right before this major battle-deal-thing, god you better not get yourself into trouble because of this –"

I don't know why I do it. It doesn't make sense, it won't help anyone's feelings, and well, it's just overall inappropriate. But damn, it's the only way I can think of to get the girl to shut up.

I lean down, pull Kenzi's body into mine and kiss her passionately.

There is something about kissing someone you truly love that is amazing. Breathtaking. You never want to stop, you need them to stay in your arms or you think you might cry. Kissing Dyson was like that, and kissing Lauren is. With Kenzi, it's not. As much as I love her, it's not in a romantic way, and I don't have that familiar, heady feeling.

Here is the catch – Kenzi loves me. Kenzi loves me so much more than I have ever loved anyone. And I can feel that in her kiss… dear god it is indescribable. She pulls me closer into her hips, her tongue plays against my lip and I can't help but open my mouth to provide her access. Her hands move down my body like she can't let it go, and her kiss is so deep and hot that I moan unabashedly into her mouth.

I'm so caught up that I almost don't notice when her seemingly endless energy sags. But I know what I am – and as Kenzi's mouth seems to falter, I know I need to stop. With a Herculean effort, I pull back, immediately staring into her eyes, fearing I've gone too far.

I haven't. She's smiling wider than I've ever seen, and just the sight of it makes me laugh. "You are okay then, I assume."

For a second I think that maybe she's too stunned to respond. But hey, this is Kenzi. "Holy shit biscuits that was awesome," she breathes, her grin only growing.

I laugh again. All things considered, I am so glad to have this girl at my side. "I really have to go, though."

Her smile fades a little. "You're alright though?"

I don't know what I am, honestly. I know I have some thinking to do – and I know that the task I previously held for my best friend is going to have to go to someone else. I swallow. _Because I know she's not only my best friend, anymore._

"Yes," I say out loud, "I'm fine. I just need a little time before we do this." I nod toward the pile of paperwork on the desk off to the side. "And you have things to finish as well."

Kenzi turns soberly back toward her work. "I do," she agrees.

I start to leave, and as I do she looks back to me. Her soft features (despite the heavy make up) look so familiar and warm, like they always do. But now I can see elements that I missed before – I can see the love written in her face that I never knew existed before. "I'll see you soon, Kenzi," I say.

She gives me a little half smile. As I head back up the stairs, I hear her voice. "Not soon enough."


End file.
